cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Howlith
Lore When Terrae and Roki banished Net, they soon realised that they needed to replace him; if they didn't, animals would perish, having no reason to live. So, Roki took one of his remaining fingers and sliced off a bit from the first knuckle down. Terrae then cut off a lock of her hair and wrapped it around the finger, then tossed it into a forest, where it took root and grew into a God, with the head of a wolf and a shaggy mane. He thanked Roki for his sacrifice and thus pledged to live in his warm embrace, as well as thanking Terrae for her warmth and thus pledged to watch over her sacred land. He was eternally loyal, and thus lived in caves and watched over the animals. He kept nature in balance. The time came to re-balance; the sheep population grew too large and began stealing food from the pigs and cows. He chopped off his nose, one of his fingers, an ear, and some of his hair and created a wolf, eternally loyal to those who feed it and will hunt down sheep to keep them from spreading too far. One day, as Howlith traversed over the land, he saw a strange four-legged being, tall as he was, but green and whitish coloured. He decided to attack it with his sword. The resulting explosion killed half of his pack, scaring the rest of the pack as well as all their descendants to never anger a creeper. Path Description Level 1 - Preparations for the Pack # You must kill all sheep you see. You may shear them to get their wool beforehand, but if you see a sheep, you must kill it. # You must find a cave, and dig into it until it is at least 100 blocks deep and 20 blocks wide. This is your home. # Kill skeletons until you have at least two stacks of bones, using only a bow and arrows. Level 2 - Form the pack # Make a fence 2 tall, 10 wide and 30 long. When you sleep at night, your bed will be in here. # Form a pack of 5 wolves, only eating raw flesh until this task is finished. # Once you have 5 wolves, you must use them to hunt down all the sheep you can find within a 500 block radius of your cave. Make four friendly mob spawners (clear block on flat ground, with 9 torches surrounding it) inside your fence. Kill all mobs that spawn in here. Level 3 - Purify # The sheep population is growing too fast; you must purify this land of them. Take your pack and your bow; nothing else (Not even armour) and hunt down all the sheep you can find. When it is nighttime, perch in a tree, kill all hostiles that spawn near you (You can feed rotten flesh to your wolves, they don't get poisoned) by stabbing it once and letting your pack do the rest of the work. Continue this until you have travelled the entire map and killed all the sheep you have seen. # Trial of the Pack: Make a huge pit (at least 50 deep, 100 wide) and bring with you only one torch, your bow, a time piece and a stack of arrows. You must seal the top, and place the torch in the corner. Survive for five days. If you do, you will become a devotee of Howlith. Replace the wolves that have been killed in the fight (Reproducing helps). Level 4 - Overwhelming pack # Using meat, cause your wolves to breed until you have over 15 wolves (Or until there is no way to see the ground in your pen), then repeat level three, quest one, only this time, kill EVERYTHING. No creature may escape your huge pack of wolves. Once every day, use up one stack of meat to cause a breeding frenzy among your pack. Once you are done, your pack should be at least 50 large (No need to count, it's not possible). WARNING: Wolves can only breed in post 1.1 updates/snapshots. # Test of Loyalty: Go back to the pit you made last level. Expand it to twice the size, then destroy all light sources. Simply sit there, doing nothing for a single night. Your pack should kill everything and anything that attacks you(make sure you have some diamond armour and plenty of food, as they only attack when you're attacked), but you will have to defend yourself from creepers. # Redemption (optional): Lead your entire pack back into a pit, with only a 1-block vertical tunnel for an entrance. Pour lava down the entrance. Die. When you are reborn, you have become an acolyte of Howltih. You may rebuild your pack after this. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Lesser God